Naruto: Yakumo
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."By order of the Third Hokage, Kurenai became my personal trainer. But..." Yakumo started to cry and covered her eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Episode 203-207**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto jumped through the forest and sighed, looking at the village.

"This training by myself, I just can't get into it." Naruto sighed again as he sat down on the grass. He looked up into the sky and imagined Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage, where the heck did you run off to anyway? Weren't you supposed to help me train or something? Man I hate this, darn it." Naruto asked. Naruto looked over and saw a brown haired girl painting.

"Huh? What's she doing?" Naruto asked himself as he stood up and walked towards her. The girl heard him coming and looked back but returned to her painting. Naruto stood behind her.

"Wow, you're really good." Naruto said as he looked at the painting then saw that the sky was dark and cloudy in her painting but was sunny outside.

"Huh? Wait a minute, there's no rain clouds today," Naruto pointed out as the girl painted more; Naruto looked up and saw that it was quickly becoming cloudy. The girl then swiftly drew lightening towards the Hokage's house and moments later lightning struck the building.

"Ah! That's the Hokage's house!" Naruto yelled as smoke and flames rose from the house.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? We need water now?" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes ma'am. Water style marine battle formation jutsu!" two men by a pool of water said before the water rose and hit Tsunade in the face.

"I don't want it on me! The roof you idiots!" Tsunade yelled.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade." One man replied before they started aiming the water at the roof.

"That's good keep it up!" Tsunade encouraged.

"Yes ma'am!" they both replied.

Kurenai walked towards the Hokage's house.

'It's just as I thought. My worst fears have come to pass.' Kurenai thought.

The girl picked up all her painting supplies and started walking into the forest.

"There she is. Hey! Wait up will ya?" Naruto yelled. The girl stopped as a two man squad of medical ninjas appeared before her. She dropped her supplies and tried to run but two of the men grabbed her. While one of them grabbed her the other dug through his pocket.

"Hold her still." The one digging said before he jabbed her with a syringe, knocking her out with a sleep-inducing drug. She suddenly went limp and fell into the other ninja's arms.

"You had to go and make trouble." The hole holding her said.

"We should get her back right away." The other suggested.

"Right." The one holding her agreed.

"Hey! Hold on! What do you guys think you're doing? Get your hands off her!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them but an ANBU stopped him.

"ANBU?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you need to leave this area immediately." He said.

"Huh? But what are you doing with that girl? What did she do?" Naruto asked as the two medical ninjas carried her away.

"It doesn't concern you. Now get going. You're not to breath a word of what you saw here." The ANBU said before walking away.

"Wait a minute! You need to tell me what you're doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't try to interfere." He said before a smoke bomb went off where they were and they disappeared.

"Huh they just vanished? How weird? I wonder what that was all about." Naruto asked himself.

"Ugh. All these important documents are soaked." Tizune reported as she and Sakura picked them off Tsunade's floor in her office.

"We'll have to put them in the sun to dry." Tsunade replied as she shook one in the air.

"I'll take them outside and get started." Sakura said as she picked up a pile.

"Thank you." Tsunade told her as she walked out the door; Tonton oinked.

"Good morning." Kurenai told Sakura as she left the room.

"Good Morning Kurenai sensei." Sakura replied.

"Is she in there?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied then Kurenai entered Tsunade's room and shut the door.

"So you're serious about this? You really want to resign as leader of Squad 8?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes ma'am." Kurenai replied as Sakura listened in from behind the door.

"Be careful about this. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, you're the one who recommended they take the chunin exam despite their lack of experience. Don't you care about what happens to them?" Tsunade asked.

"Despite my commitment to them I am responsible for the current situation and therefore must accept full blame." Kurenai replied.

"The incident was unfortunate but it wasn't your fault." Tsunade added before Sakura walked away.

Naruto sat in the shade beside a tree.

"You'd never know by looking at her but if the ANBU Black Ops are involved she must be dangerous. Or maybe something really bad happened and she's just mixed up with it somehow." Naruto said to himself as he heard a dog barking behind the fence beside him.

"What was that you said?" he heard someone ask.

"Kiba, calm down." Naruto heard a feminine voice say.

"What's going on over there?" Naruto said to himself before he jumped on top of the fence he was beside. He looked to see Kiba, Shino, Hinata and of course Akamaru.

"Go ahead, Shino. I dare you to say that again!" Kiba yelled.

"Alright, I said it's pointless." Shino replied.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Kiba said before Akamaru barked.

"Cool it you guys." Naruto said as he ran over to them.

"Naruto." Hinata said.

"Come on. Take it easy will ya? What the heck's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Kurenai left us swinging in the wind that's what's going on. She just abandoned Squad 8!" Kiba replied.

"Huh? She wouldn't do something like that." Naruto pointed out.

"She just called us together a few minutes ago and told us." Hinata explained.

_Flashback_

"_I have fulfilled my obligation. I'm sure they'll try to find another chief junin to take my place as soon Sakura possible." Kurenai told them._

"_But you're our sensei; you can't just leave us like this!" Kiba told her._

"_We need you." Hinata added._

"_The decision's already been made. Our relationship has always been that of commander and subordinate; that's all. Someone will fill my roll and the squad will continue. It's as simple as that." Kurenai replied._

_End flashback_

"She never gave a reason just walked away." Hinata added.

"She didn't say anything and you guys are just gonna accept that?' Naruto asked.

"Not a chance. We're not like some little insects that can be pushed around. So I say we march into the Hokage's office and demand to know why Kurenai's being removed from Squad 8. I should say it's our only shot." Kiba replied.

"And I say it's pointless. She said herself that the Hokage hadn't removed her. She's the one who made the decision to step down." Shino pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I don't believe it for one second. What about you Hinata? What do you think?" Kiba asked.

"Well it's difficult because even though I want Kurenai to stay our junin... it's just..."

"It's just what? What's the problem?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe she has her own reasons for not wanting to do this and we shouldn't get involved. I think..." Hinata replied.

"So you're siding with Shino on this huh?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not siding with anyone!" Hinata explained.

"Come on guys. Shut up and stop fighting already. You guys just relax and let me handle this." Naruto butted in.

"He's not even on this team so why should we let him do it?" Kiba asked.

"Have you got a plan then?" Shino asked Naruto.

"Of course I have a plan! Just leave it to me; she'll be back in charge of Squad 8 in no time!" Naruto replied.

Naruto walked towards the Hokage's mansion.

"Why do I say I have a plan when I have no idea what I'm doing? Huh?" Naruto asked himself as he saw Kurenai on the roof looking off into the distance, "Kurenai sensei? I wonder what she's thinking. Well the only way to find out is to go up and ask her face to face."

Naruto ran towards where Kurenai was standing.

"Uh sensei?" Naruto asked her breaking her from her thoughts.

"Mmm? Naruto," Kurenai said as she turned around.

"Kiba, Hinata, and Shino told me what happened." Naruto explained.

"And?" Kurenai asked.

"And you shouldn't leave them after everything you've been through together. They don't know what they're going to do without you." Naruto clarified.

"You ran up here to tell me that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well yeah, you're their sensei; they look up to you." Naruto answered.

"I don't know exactly what they told you but I can no longer be their sensei. I don't deserve to carry that title now." Kurenai replied.

"Huh? Why don't you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have a message I want you to deliver. Tell them that I'm never coming back." Kurenai said.

"Sensei," Naruto said then he exited the building.

"What could I do? It's like she didn't hear a single word I said. I guess there's nothing left to do but go talk to Grandma Tsunade herself." Naruto said to himself as he headed to her mansion.

–

The top of the mansion was burned as Sakura laid the documents onto tables in the sun to dry. Naruto ran towards her.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto said to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him and Naruto raised his hands up in confusion.

"I don't know if you heard but Kurenai is quitting Squad 8 so I came to see if I could convince Grandma Tsunade to try and talk her out of it." Naruto explained.

"I don't think you'll have any luck. You can try." Sakura told him.

"Oh I've got something up my sleeve. I've got dirt on Grandma Tsunade; all I gotta do is threaten to tell Shizune and she's putty in my hands." Naruto explained.

"But you never know. She might have had a good reason for wanting to quit the squad." Sakura pointed out.

"Like what? Oh what a minute! You know something don't you?" Naruto asked. Sakura started at him with a blank face.

"I can see it in your eyes! You know something!" Naruto told her as she waved her hand in the air.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything." Sakura told him.

"Come on, Sakura and tell me. I know you know!" Naruto told her.

"What? Do you think I stand around with my ear against a door listening to important conversations?" Sakura asked; Naruto pointed up.

"You didn't? You were eavesdropping at the door?" Naruto asked as Sakura screamed and covered Naruto's mouth.

"Don't talk so loud you idiot. Someone will hear." Sakura told him.

Naruto and Sakura were in the forest beside the mansion.

"Yakumo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's who she said." Sakura replied.

_Flashback_

"_It's my fault. I'm the one who allowed Yakumo to become the way she is." Kurenai told Tsunade._

"_I'd say she's done so well up to this point because of your influence on her. Where is she now? What's her status?" Tsunade asked Shizune._

"_A three man squad consisting of two medical ninja and one ANBU black ops member is keeping a twenty-four hour watch over her in a mountain villa just outside of Sitomi Hill." Shizune answered._

"_The situation's been handled. Isn't that enough?" Tsunade asked Kurenai._

"_No, I must be held accountable for my actions." Kurenai replied._

_End flashback_

"That explains what was going on earlier. Sounds just like those four people and what did you say her name was again I forgot?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yakumo." Sakura answered.

"Yakumo, right. Thanks, Sakura." Naruto yelled as he ran off.

"Remember if someone asks you didn't hear any of this from me, okay?" Sakura asked as Naruto ran towards the mansion.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto replied as he disappeared behind the building.

'If that girl I saw is Yakumo then she might know something about what's happening with Kurenai sensei.' Naruto thought as he raced towards the mountainside manor.

Lee and Might Guy stared at each other as they sparred exchanging kicks and punches ending with Lee on the ground.

"Ha, you're not quite there yet." Might Guy told him as Kurenai watched them.

_Flashback_

"_Kurenai Yuhi, I am requesting this because you are the most skilled ninja in the art of genjutsu." The Third Hokage told her as she looked at a picture in her hand and the Hokage smoked his pipe. _

"_I would like you to take this young girl under your wing and give her guidance." The Hokage told her._

"_Who is she?" Kurenai asked._

"_Yakumo Kurama, I'm sure you've heard of the Kurama clan." The Hokage said._

"_Yes," Kurenai replied._

"_At one time, their mastery of genjutsu was such that it made them a driving force in the Hidden Leaf Village much the same as the Uchiha clan but it recent years their influence has weakened because of a lack of talent. As of late they've been unable to produce a single jonin class shinobi" the Hokage explained._

"_So she comes from the Kurama clan?" Kurenai asked._

"_Correct, she is the only daughter of the head of the family but unfortunately she has health issues which have kept her from enrolling in the academy." The Hokage added._

"_You want me to act as her master and train her in the art of genjutsu?" Kurenai asked._

"_No, Yakumo has already begun to master genjutsu and her potential is incredible. Her family is aware of this potential and they placed onto her all of their dreams of a return to power." The Hokage replied._

"_What is it? She couldn't deal with that?" Kurenai asked._

"_I don't want this to go beyond this room." The Hokage told her._

"_Of course." Kurenai agreed._

"_Yakumo's parents Murakumo and Uroko have passed away." The Hokage told her._

_End flashback_

_Flashback_

_Yakumo leaned over and breathed heavily._

"_Easy, don't push yourself so hard."Kurenai told her as she ran over._

"_It's alright. I'm fine really. I'm just out of breath; no need to worry."Yakumo replied as she stood up. _

"_Just relax for a minute. Let's talk. You don't have to become a shinobi you know. You're an intelligent young woman and you need to know that there are other ways to live." Kurenai told her but Yakumo jerked away from her grasp._

"_No, I don't care. I wanna be a ninja; I heard about a ninja in the academy named Rock Lee who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu so he's using to become a ninja only taijutsu. I may not have much physical strength but if he can do it I don't see why I can't do it too. I could use the power I have and become a ninja like you Kurenai." Yakumo told her._

"_I wish I could help you but I'm not a teacher like Guy. I'm sorry but training you is out of the question." Kurenai replied as Yakumo cried._

_End flashback_

Kurenai walked away from the railing and towards Lee and Guy down below.

"Nice one. We'll call it quits for today." Might Guy told lee as his teeth sparkled and he gave Lee thumbs up.

"Thank you Guy sensei." Lee said as he bowed.

"Alright now go clean yourself up and get some rest." Might Guy told him.

"Yes sir, right away." Lee said as he ran off; Might Guy laughed as Kurenai came behind him.

"Lee keeps getting better and better doesn't he?" Kurenai asked.

"Is it true? You're leaving your students and quitting squad 8?" Might Guy asked.

"I have no choice. Those assigned to me have not been reaching their full potential." Kurenai answered.

"Come on, that's not true. Although I admit they're no match for the members of my squad, the growth of the genin in your group is still quite impressive." Might Guy replied.

"If so it's not because of what I've done; it's the result of their own hard work. " Kurenai explained.

"Listen to yourself, in the end what can any of us to for them. You commented on how Lee was progressing but the credit of all that progress goes to him. The only thing I've done is believe in him and tell him that anything's possible. We believe in all our students no matter what the cost. I trust him with my life and that gives him the strength to make the right decisions. Couldn't be easier, it's a piece of cake." Might Guy explained.

"You make everything sound so simple. I wish I was like you; I couldn't even do that much." Kurenai said as she made for the door.

"Hey, Kurenai," Might Guy said but she didn't stop.

'Just believe in yourself.' Might Guy thought.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

Naruto jumped through the trees that had large thorns on them.

'Kurenai and that girl form this morning, I wonder how they're connected? It's definitely worth checking out.' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch to branch. Naruto stopped when he came to a large manor. It was nighttime and there were no lights on inside the mansion.

'That's the villa on Satomi hill,' Naruto thought.

Two medical ninja opened the door when bells in the tree started ringing.

"Sounds like an eastern trap." One said.

"An intruder." The other one replied.

"Someone tripped an alarm?" an ANBU asked.

"Yes." they answered. Kurenai stepped out from behind a tree.

"Kurenai." The ANBU said.

"Your security detail is excellent. I've come to visit Yakumo." Kurenai told them.

"Isn't it a little late?" a medical ninja asked.

"Yakumo's in her room; she's resting." The other medical ninja answered.

"I'll just need a few minutes alone with her. Unfortunately it can't wait until morning." Kurenai added.

"Ma'am. Don't be too long." The other medical ninja replied.

"I'll be out in ten minutes." Kurenai answered.

"See that you do." The ANBU told her.

Kurenai walked down the halls then opened the door to Yakumo's room; looking in she saw rows of paintings leaned against the wall. Kurenai shut the door and walked in.

"These paintings are so morbid." Kurenai said to herself. She looked to the nearest painting that Yakumo had painted. It was her with a lightning bolt through her chest.

_Flashback_

"_You've got to help me sensei!" Yakumo told Kurenai._

_End flashback_

Kurenai grabbed her chest as it started hurting; Kurenai screamed. Yakumo on a balcony heard it as well as the ANBU and two medical ninja.

"What?" the ANBU asked as they ran towards the scream.

Kurenai jumped through a window and landed on the ground, revealing Naruto grasping his chest in pain.

'My heart. My heart. My heart.' Naruto thought.

"What the... I can't believe I'm still alive." Naruto said to himself.

"Hey what are you doing here? Using a transformation jutsu huh?" the ANBU asked Naruto.

"Would somebody like to tell me what just happened in there?" Naruto asked.

"Just shut up. If you know what's good for you you'll forget what you just saw." The ANBU told Naruto.

Naruto looked on the ground and saw a shadow; he looked up and saw Yakumo watching him from a balcony.

"Hey, you're Yakumo aren't you I came out here because I want to ask you some questions about Kurenai sensei." Naruto told her but a medical ninja jabbed him with a syringe and Naruto promptly fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Darn it," Naruto said.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was standing in a hallway.

"Wait a sec, is this a hallway in the academy?" Naruto asked himself.

"Sensei, please." Naruto heard someone say; Naruto walked towards the voice and opened the door.

"Tell me why you don't think I'm good enough!" Yakumo told Kurenai.

"Kurenai sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I want to become a ninja more than anything in my life! I just have to become one!" Yakumo told Kurenai.

"I've already told you that you should give up." Kurenai told her.

"But I can't." Yakumo told her.

"Then I'll have to perform a sealing jutsu; if I seal your power you can't keep going." Kurenai told her.

"Hey Kurenai sensei! Why are you being like this?" Naruto yelled but then grabbed his ears when a loud sound echoed through the building.

When it stopped he opened his eyes to see Sakura with a stick and pan.

"Hey, Sakura, question: where am I and how the heck did I end up lying in bed? Wait I know, Kurenai sensei got stabbed and my heart was being pulled out of my chest. No that's not it; where's that girl? You know, Yakumo?" Naruto asked her; Sakura sighed.

"You don't remember any of it do you? You got caught red-handed breaking into a safe house in the mountains you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Heh?" Naruto asked.

"The ANBU Black Ops got you; you should be counting your lucky stars you're even alive right now." Sakura added.

"Oh that's right! But that dream I had, it felt like it really happened. Maybe Yakumo's the one their guarding that villa or something." Naruto agreed.

"What in the world are you blabbing about? I'm gonna give you a shot if you don't start making sense soon." Sakura threatened as she held a needle in her hand and removed the oxygen.

"I can't just sit here, doing nothing." Naruto said before he jumped out the window.

"Get back here Naruto! The medicine hasn't worn off yet!" Sakura yelled but Naruto didn't listen and kept going.

Naruto knocked hard on Kurenai's door.

"Hey sensei, open up will ya?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't waste your time; she already left." Might Guy told him.

"Heh?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, since you're up so early anyway, what do you say you join me for an early morning marathon?" Might Guy asked.

"This ain't exactly the best time." Naruto answered.

"Early morning marathon's are great. All that healthy marathon sweat purges impurities that might build up in your body during a night of sleep." Might Guy explained.

"Yeah, listen, can you tell me where Kurenai sensei ran off to?" Naruto asked.

"Come to think of it she did mention paying someone a visit. Something about a former student of hers who was in pretty bad shape." Might Guy answered.

"She means Yakumo!" Naruto said before he ran off.

"At least join me for my morning stretch routine. All that healthy sweat purges impurities that might build up in your body during a long night of sleep." Might Guy repeated.

Kurenai walked through the forest.

"Kurenai sensei, wait up!" Naruto yelled; Kurenai stopped but Naruto couldn't. He slid past her then ran to her, panting.

"Before you go any further, I just gotta ask you something." Naruto told her.

"Naruto, you'd be smart if you turned around right now and left this thing alone." Kurenai replied.

"Listen to me, yesterday I went to see Yakumo and maybe this is somehow related but I just had this crazy dream that seemed so real." Naruto explained.

"A dream?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, you were telling Yakumo that you use a sealing jutsu on her unless she gave up her goal of becoming a ninja." Naruto explained.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," Kurenai said before walking on.

"Hey, hold on a sec." Naruto said.

"This is none of your business." Kurenai said before Naruto jumped in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm making it my business. Something weird's gotta be going on with you. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are freaking out about cause you said you're quitting. You honestly gonna look me in the eye and try to convince me that Yakumo has nothing to do with you quitting squad 8?" Naruto asked.

"What you experienced earlier wasn't just a realistic dream. I did use a sealing jutsu on her; I took away my own student's power." Kurenai explained.

"Huh? How could you do that?" Naruto asked.

"It all happened a little over a year ago. With my own hands I crushed her dream of becoming a shinobi. Up until then I'd been giving her special one-on-one training to unlock her hidden genjutsu." Kurenai answered.

"You're kidding me?" Naruto yelled.

"But I failed her. I can't be trusted with the lives of the squad 8 ninja." Kurenai explained.

"Huh? But why did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"This discussion is over. Now if you'll please get out of my way." Kurenai told him as she turned around.

"Wait that's it? But I still have so much to ask!" Naruto pointed out.

"I have no choice. Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death." Kurenai said before she disappeared.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Naruto said before vines came up out of the ground and bound him to a tree, "I can't break free! Kurenai sensei, now you're just being cruel!"

"We're already surrounded; send an alert to the village." The ANBU said from inside a bush by Yakumo's mansion to the two medical ninja.

"Sir. One replied before running toward the building. The other and the ANBU nodded to each other.

"There they are!" the ANBU said before he and the medical ninja threw kunai towards the forest. Four men fell to the ground but turned out to be illusions.

"What the?" the ANBU asked as he and the ninja stood back to back. Suddenly vines came out of the ground and grabbed the two of them, pinning them together.

"Take this message." The other medical ninja told a pigeon before he too was grabbed by vines from the ground but the pigeon still flew, "fly quickly, you must warn the Hokage."

Yakumo painted a red background in her room when her door opened, revealing two men.

"Miss Yakumo, we have orders to take you in." one said as Yakumo continued to paint.

Sakura walked past the wet documents and placed rocks on all of them so they wouldn't fly away. She sighed.

"Can you believe that guy? He could have at least thanked me for sitting by his bedside all night long." Sakura mumbled to herself; she looked up and saw a carrier pigeon flying above her. Unfortunately for Sakura it went to the restroom and it landed on Sakura's nose.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade stamped her seal on a document.

"Can't I take a break; what about afternoon tea?" Tsunade asked, her arm aching.

"Only after you've taken care of all these documents." Shizune replied, looking at the piles and piles of them around her desk. Tsunade groaned.

"What's up with all this paperwork anyway? How'd we get this backed up?" Tsunade asked.

"Because someone doesn't like to do her work promptly." Shizune replied as the door burst open and Sakura ran it.

"It's a carrier pigeon with an urgent message!" Sakura yelled as she brought the pigeon in.

"What?" Tsunade asked as she took the message off its leg.

'It's from the safe house on Satomi Hill.' Tsunade thought.

"Something has happened to Yakumo." Tsunade told Shizune and Sakura.

Might Guy, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Sakura ran through the forest towards the safe house.

_Flashback_

"_We've just received an important alert; Yakumo, a girl under Leaf Village protection, may have been kidnapped. You will head to the villa in the Satomi Hills; your mission is to get Yakumo." Tsunade told Might Guy, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Sakura._

"_Yakumo Kurama. As I recall she's the girl Kurenai was taking care of wasn't she?" Might Guy asked as he looked at Yakumo's picture. Kurenai nodded._

"_The only daughter of Murakumo the head of the Kurama clan." Tsunade explained._

"_Um, excuse me, but who's the Kurama clan?" Hinata asked._

"_Right, you kids probably don't know about them. They were once a distinguished clan; they had a lot of power in their village but they lost much of their status. The whole mess started a year ago; they lost a leader of their family Murakumo along with his wife; after that the clan pretty much fell apart." Might Guy explained._

"_And now the daughter of the head of the clan is kidnapped. Do you that means someone is trying to steal the Kurama's secret family jutsu?" Kiba asked._

"_That may be." Might Guy answered._

"_According to records handed down from the Third Hokage, there's a huge power lying dormant within Yakumo. One that is extremely dangerous." Tsunade added._

"_That means if someone could figure out how to awaken her powers, she would become a powerful weapon." Might Guy explained._

"_And where there's power to be had, you can bet someone will try to get it." Shino added._

"_Ever since the death of her parents, we've been keeping Yakumo under lock and key for her own protection." Shizune explained._

"_Right, I'm on the case! A damsel in distress is a job for me! The beautiful green beast, Might Guy will come to her rescue no matter the danger!" Might Guy bragged._

"_Sakura, you'd better go with him." Tsunade added._

"_What?" Sakura asked._

"_Huh?" Might Guy asked._

"_Once we have Yakumo in custody we'll need someone to look after her condition, preferably someone who has been trained as a medical ninja." Tsunade explained._

"_Yes!" Sakura replied. _

_End flashback_

'Finally, I get to put all my training to use on a real mission!' Sakura thought then tripped on a rock; the rest of the group stopped as Sakura got back up.

"Ow!" Sakura said as she grabbed her head.

"Are you okay? Did you trip on a root or something?" Might Guy asked.

"What in the world?" Sakura asked as she pulled a pair of feet from under a bush revealing Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Leave it to Naruto to sleep in the bushes." Shino said before Akamaru jumped from Kiba's jacket and started barking at Naruto and licking him. Kiba started laughing.

"Nice Akamaru!" Kiba said as everyone else started laughing.

'Oh, Naruto.' Hinata thought.

"Wait a second. I think he's under a genjutsu." Sakura said as she knelt beside Naruto.

"Release!" Sakura said as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Huh? Sakura? What is this? What the heck is on my face? What's going on; did I just fall asleep again?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Could you please stop asking stop babbling?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently someone used genjutsu on you." Shino explained.

"Genjutsu... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! The last thing I remembered was chasing Kurenai sensei towards that villa on Satomi Hill. She wouldn't even stop and listen to me." Naruto explaind.

"The villa on Satomi Hill? Naruto, was Kurenai traveling there by herself?" Might Guy asked.

"Yeah, probably." Naruto answered.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into. Kurenai's in danger." Might Guy told the group.

Kurenai ran through the forest and landed with a kunai in her hand.

'This doesn't feel right. Someone's here. Darn it. I should've known better than to come alone but now there's no time to return to the village. What could they want here? Yakumo!' Kurenai thought as she ran towards the building but on the way a plan grabbed onto her ankle then her body.

'It's trapping me.' Kurenai thought as she was lifted into the air by the plant. A pod opened up revealing a man.

"Did you really think that was enough to ensnare me?" Kurenai said as she disappeared.

"What?" the man yelled as a vine came from behind him.

"Sorry but you're the one who's getting tied up!" Kurenai said as it bloomed in front of the man and revealed Kurenai with vine arms. The vines grabbed the man and caught him in a genjutsu. Kurenai used hair camouflage to enter into Yakumo's mansion.

'These enemies have genjutsu; if I'm gonna live I'd better be careful." Kurenai thought.

"What is this presence?" Kurenai asked as she ran down the hall and opened Yakumo's door. She looked to see two men in the middle of her room.

"Huh? They're both caught in some time of genjutsu." Kurenai proposed as she looked at one man. Kurenai stood up as she heard someone crying and looked at the painting of her with lightening through her chest.

"Yakumo is that you?" Kurenai asked as she knocked all the paintings down but one; the one of her and when she did she found Yakumo.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Kurenai said as she walked towards Yakumo. Yakumo looked up and ran towards Kurenai.

"Please help me!" Yakumo yelled as she grabbed onto Kurenai.

"It'll be alright; I'm here now. No matter what happens I promise to make sure you're safe" Kurenai told her as she stroked Yakumo's hair.

"Kurenai sensei..." Yakumo started before she smiled and sighed.

A man, named Unkai Kurama, landed beside the other man who attacked Kurenai.

"Release!" Unkai said as the man snapped out of the genjutsu.

"You were hit with a reverse genjutsu?" Unkai asked as the other sat up.

"Sir, I'm sorry." The man replied.

"Probably a leaf jonin; in fact it sounds exactly like Kurenai Yuhi. Everyone watch out; they'll be coming for us. Leaf Village ninja are on their way." Unkai told them.

"Sir!"

'The two who went to get Yakumo haven't returned yet; ah well, I guess violence can be afforded.' Unkai thought.

"Forget that you come from the same clan and take out that girl by any means necessary. Got it?" Unkai asked.

"Right!"

Hinata gasped as she used Byakugan and noticed the men talking.

"Hey what's the matter Hinata; what's happening?" Kiba asked.

"Did you see something?" Shino asked.

"Someone's attacking that mountain villa right this minute! There are four in front and four inside." Hinata answered.

"I bet two inside are Kurenai and Yakumo." Might Guy added.

"Yeah I bet you're right about that!" Naruto agreed.

'Kurenai sensei, what have you gotten yourself into? Tell us what's going on!' Naruto thought.

"The two who went ahead aren't coming back? Just as I thought, Yakumo has begun her awakening. You three guys take care of Yakumo and Kurenai!" the lead man told his men.

"Yes, sir!" they answered as they all but one ran towards the house.

"You are to stay behind and deal with anyone who tries to interfere with us." The lead man told him.

"Yes, sir!" he replied as he left.

The two men ran into the house to see Kurenai in front of Yakumo with a kunai in her hand.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Leave it to me." Kurenai told Yakumo; Yakumo nodded as the two men readied their kunai.

"That symbol is... you guys are from the Kurama family?" Kurenai asked as she saw a symbol on their kunai.

"Kurenai Yuki, you are to surrender Yakumo without putting up a struggle." One told her.

"What do you members of the Kurama family plan to do with Yakumo?" Kurenai asked.

"This is a problem for just the clan. This has nothing to do with you." One answered as Yakumo gripped Kurenai tighter and started to shake.

"Yakumo has been entrusted to me by the Third." Kurenai answered.

"Well then, we'll have to take her by force!" one yelled as they both disappeared and vines grabbed Yakumo and Kurenai from the floor around them. The two men appeared form pods and laughed.

"You can't escape now." The told her but Kurenai and Yakumo disappeared into rose petals.

"This is-" one said.

"She made it look like she fell victim to our genjutsu in order to draw us into hers!" the other explained as the rose petals flew towards them.

"Darn it, where did she go?" one asked.

"Aaaah! I'm suffocating..." the other yelled as the rose petals covered him.

"Are you okay?" the other asked before the rose petals covered him also. They both screamed.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

Naruto, Might Guy, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata ran towards the villa but stopped when the ground above them rose to reveal a Kurama ninja. Well, they all stopped but Naruto.

"You jerk!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the man.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto ran on and jumped above the man, taking a kunai out.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as he tried to hit the man but he disappeared.

"What? Ouch..." Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground. The ground under him rose with vines under it. Naruto jumped to the ground.

"This beanstalk is too big!" Naruto yelled as a pod opened revealing the man from before. The pod flew towards Naruto and the man swung his sword towards Naruto. Naruto dodged but vine caught him, keeping him still.

"I can't move! This is bad..." Naruto thought as the man flew towards Naruto with his sword but Shino jumped in front of him.

"Naruto!" Shino said.

"Die!" the man yelled as he drove his sword into Shino to reveal a bug clone.

"What?" the man shouted as Shino came from behind him.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on insects." Shino explained.

"Darn! W-What?" the man yelled as Shino disappeared and the insects covered him; his genjutsu disappeared then him.

"He disappeared?" Shino asked as Akamaru started sniffing around and barked at the ground.

"Down there, eh? No matter where you hide, you can't disguise your smell! Fang passing fang!" Kiba yelled as he drilled into the ground and the man flew into the air.

"All right!" Kiba told Akamaru.

"Leaf full Kick Soccer!" Might Guy yelled as he kicked the man in the head and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"There's no way that this amateurish genjutsu will work on people who are as skilled as we are." Might Guy said.

"Leave me! Let me go! I said let go!" Naruto yelled from the ground.

"Jeez... Naruto!" Sakura said as she walked towards him.

"Let go!" Naruto yelled.

"Release!" Sakura said as Naruto's eyes opened and he saw Sakura.

"Huh? Sakura? Good morning." Naruto said.

"That happened because you just jumped right into the enemy's technique." Sakura told him.

"Ah! Kurenai and Yakumo!" Naruto said as he ran towards the villa; Sakura, Hinata, Might Guy, and Kiba frowned.

"Kurenai!" Naruto yelled as he ran into Yakumo's room and stopped seeing four men on the ground in a genjutsu.

"These men are... " Naruto started.

"All four of these men were trapped in a genjutsu and lost consciousness." Sakura explained.

"Kurenai! S-sensei? She's not here!" Naruto yelled as he looked under the room.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said as she loked around and saw a window.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Kurenai was...

" Hinata started looking at the window.

Kurenai ran through the forest with Yakumo on her back.

'There's still one left.' Kurenai thought as she stopped but vines caught her, 'when did he...? I can't believe he was able to cast genjutsu on me.'

"Release!" Kurenai said but the vines didn't disappear, "What? It won't disappear?"

A tree grew in front of her and a man came out of it. Yakumo gasped.

"Acting like the father and guardian of the Kurama Clan, Unkai." Yakumo said.

"Unkai of the Kurama Clan... I see. It won't go as smoothly with him as it did the others." Kurenai figured out.

"Genjutsu user Kurenai Yuhi, I never thought that I would be praised by you. I would like to avoid meaningless battles. Hand over Yakumo!" Unkai told Kurenai.

"Hold on tight." Kurenai told Yakumo.

"Even the brilliant Kurenai has fallen into my technique. How do you plan on fighting?" Unkai asked as Kurenai gripped her dagger and hit herself; the genjutsu went away.

"Darn it!" Unkai yelled; Yakumo started a jutsu but Unkai threw daggers at her. She and Yakumo disappeared into rose petals.

"Darn it!" Unkai yelled then looked at Kurenai's blood on the ground, "The smell of blood? Like I'll let you escape! Down there!"

Unkai jumped onto the ground and threw Kurenai at the trees; one hit a tree and it turned into Kurenai and Yakumo. Kurenai pulled out the Kurenai from her arm.

"Next time I'll hit your vital organs! Hand over Yakumo! Why do you protect her?" Unkai told her.

"Kurenai!" Naruto yelled as he flew out of the trees and towards Unkai; he and Naruto's kunai clashed then they flew back.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Kurenai!" Naruto said from in front of Kurenai.

"Careful!" Kurenai yelled before Unkai disappeared.

"Not again." Naruto said to himself.

"Jeez. Be a little more observant, Naruto!" Sakura told him.

"Byakugan! Naruto, the enemy is above you!" Hinata yelled before Naruto looked up and saw Unkai coming towards him; Naruto jumped out of the way.

"Byakugan, eh?" Unkai asked.

"If you are going to attack with genjutsu, then I'll use... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before four clones appeared beside him, "Go!"

"Clones, eh?" Unkai asked as he looked at the clones in front of him.

"Mine aren't illusions. Let's go!" Naruto told him.

"Yeah!" the clones said before each hitting Unkai.

"U-"

"zu-"

"ma-"

"Ki-"

"Naruto!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Unkai who flew to the ground; when the smoke cleared Unkai was grasping his shoulder.

"I will definitely get Yakumo..." Unkai said before he disappeared.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said and saw him running away; Hinata sighed.

"Sakura pulled the covers over Yakumo in her bed.

"Right now, Yakumo is on sleeping medication in order to calm her nerves. But we should still take her back the village's hospital for a thorough checkup." Sakura told Kurenai.

"You being here is a life saver, Sakura." Kurenai told her before grabbing her arm.

"Sensei, you should let me check you as well." Sakura told her.

"Yes, please." Kurenai told her.

"Now, let me see it." Sakura said.

Outside the villa Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Might Guy watched the four men under genjutsu.

"These guys have been lie this for a while." Might Guy told them.

"These people probably won't awaken from their genjutsu for quite some time." Hinata explained.

"Well, I guess that's more convenient for us. That's-!" Might Guy said as he saw Kurenai and Sakura walking towards the forest. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba ran towards them.

"Kurenai!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey! Glad that you look well! Yeah!" Might Guy told her.

"She's not well! I gave her some first-aid, but there's one wound that's deep. If we don't hurry back to the village..." Sakura explained.

"I'm more worried about Yakumo than I am about myself." Kurenai told htem.

"Their buddies may come back after all. I'm also a bit concerned that we haven't come across Yakumo's three bodyguards. All right, leave things here to me! I want you guys to take Kurenai and Yakumo back to the village. Then bring the support team back here." Might Guy told them.

"The opponent is a genjutsu user. Are you going to be okay on your own?" Kurenai asked.

"What? This body of mine is tough! That Kurama family will never be able to deceive these eyes of mine." Might Guy told them then laughed. (Lame joke: Kurama means to deceive.)

"That's lame." Sakura told him.

Naruto sat beside Yakumo's bed and watched her; her eyes opened.

"Are you awake? You... do you still despise Kurenai for sealing away your genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"That person hates me. I didn't want to become a genjutsu user." Yakumo answered.

"That can't be true!" Naruto yelled.

"Then why?" Yakumo asked.

"Um... I'm sure that there must be some kind of reason. Hey, like just now, you would've been in danger if Kurenai didn't use her own body to protect you." Naruto answered.

"They are part of the Kurama family. We are part of the same clan." Yakumo explained.

"Why would your own clan do all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba, can you take Kurenai back to the village?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. I can do that by myself." Kurenai said.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, Kurenai, please tell us the truth! Isn't what's happening now connected to why you left our group?" Kiba asked.

"The place where Yakumo was born and raised... Kurama Clan was a genjutsu family that had a large impact on the Leaf Village. However, in the past few years they've been unable to get any members to pass the Jounin and Chunin Exams. And then a girl who was very talented appeared in that clan and became their star of hope. That was Yakumo." Kurenai explained.

"My parents and my relatives put high expectations on me, the only daughter in the main family branch. But since I have a weak body, the Academy would not allow me to officially enroll. I became severely depressed since I could not fulfill the expectations of my parents and my clan. After seeing my condition, my father went and personally discussed the situation with the Third Hokage." Yakumo answered.

"The Third Hokage was able to see behind Yakumo's dark clouds and realized that she had great potential. As such, he wanted me to raise her." Kurenai added.

"By order of the Third Hokage, Kurenai became my personal trainer. But..." Yakumo started to cry and covered her eyes.

"Yakumo..." Naruto starte.

"Kurenai... sensei..." Yakumo managed out.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I wonder. As a fellow genjutsu user, I may have been a bit jealous of Yakumo's great abilities." Kurenai answered.

"Jealous?" Kiba asked.

"Our village doesn't need any genjutsu users other than myself." Kurenai explained.

"You've got to be joking. You did that over something so stupid-" Kiba started.

"Now you understand, don't you? There's no way someone as selfish as myself could possibly accept a mission that places your lives in my hands." Kurenai explained.

"I can't believe that!" Naruto yelled.

"Sensei wasn't the only one. Everyone in the Leaf Village thinks that I'm a nuisance." Yakumo added.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I still can't believe it. Is Kurenai still hiding something?" Kiba asked Hinata and Shino.

"I... think so, too." Hinata agreed.

"That's right. The reason why I know this is because her hands were shaking furiously as she talked about her past. But when she was calm, the shaking stopped." Shino explained.

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked.

"That calmness was a lie. Your heart does not quiver when you tell a lie." Shino said.

"So then, since she was shaking when she mentioned Yakumo..." Kiba started.

"Sensei is probably covering up for someone." Shino explained.

"Someone Kurenai cares about enough to cover for them... could that be...?" Hinata asked as they all got the same idea.

"I accidentally overheard a conversation between Kurenai and the Third Hokage.

_Flashback_

_Yakumo walked and saw Kurenai and the Third Hokage together._

"_Thanks to this, Yakumo's abilities probably won't awaken for a while." Kurenai told him._

"_I see. But sooner or later, she will break away from us as her abilities overflow out of her. The Kurama family's power will someday cause the dawn fall of the Leaf. We'll have no choice but to wipe them out when that happens." He pointed out._

_End flashback_

"Even the Third Hokage was involved with the sealing away of my abilities." Yakumo explained.

"There is no way that the Third Hokage would order that!" Naruto yelled.

"My parents died just before I started training under Kurenai! The fire started up so suddenly... it spread so quickly that they couldn't be saved. Both of my parents were jounin. But that was just a fire! They died in a fire during broad daylight! It was announced afterwards that the fire had not been started intentionally, but the investigation reports were sealed away shortly after." Yakumo explained.

"Don't tell me that it wasn't a normal fire?" Naruto asked.

"The Third ordered my parents to be killed!" Yakumo yelled.

"That... that can't be true!" Naruto said.

Naruto walked through the forest with Yakumo on his back.

'No way! There's just no way the Third would try to get rid of Yakumo like that! But, if there's the slightest chance that Kurenai accepted a mission like that, then... but then again, that might explain why Kurenai's been acting so weird. No, that just can't be true!' Naruto thought.

Sakura and Kurenai followed not far behind them.

"Are you all right, Kurenai?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better thanks to your treatment." Kurenai answered.

Not far behind them Shino, Kiba, and Hinata walked.

"Who is Kurenai covering-up for?" Kiba asked.

"It was the Third Hokage who told her to look after Yakumo." Hinata pointed out.

"Just what is sensei's real mission..." Shino asked.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw the Leaf Village destroyed.

"T-That's..." Sakura started.

"The Leaf Village has been...?" Kiba asked.

"No way!" Hinata yelled.

"It looks like the aftermath of a huge war." Naruto said.

"Hinata." Kurenai said.

"Y-Yes! Byakugan!" Hinata replied as she looked and saw no one, "I don't see anyone in the village."

"This is... what is going on here?" Naruto asked.

Someone painted over a picture of the Leaf Village Yakumo had painted.

"Kiba, Hinata! Is there anything strange in the area?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't sense anything that could be an enemy..." Hinata answered.

"Akamaru doesn't sense anything strange either." Kiba answered.

"What on earth happened to the village while we were away?" Naruto asked.

"Let's take Yakumo and Kurenai to the hospital first. We'll search the village some more after that." Sakura said.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto agreed.

Someone painted over another picture of the Leaf Village Yakumo had painted.

"This is..." Naruto started looking at the ruined hospital.

"At any rate, let's take them to a hospital room." Sakura said.

"I'm fine. More importantly, tend to Yakumo..." Kurenai said from her hospital bed.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"You're safe now! This is bad! She's unconscious!" Naruto yelled.

"Her vital signs are dropping. Is there any medicine left? Naruto, help me look for some." Sakura told him.

"Um, but..." Naruto started.

"Whatever, hurry it up!" Sakura told him.

"Uh..." Naruto began.

"There is no scent of blood. The villagers should have evacuated. Let's search the village." Kiba said.

"Okay." Hinata answered.

"The three of you should head out together. Despite whatever may happen, come back wi htin thirty minutes." Kurenai told them.

"Yeah." Kiba answered as the others left.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"I guess if anyone is going to give us orders then it has to be Kurenai..." Kiba said before he left.

Naruto and Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital.

"What's with you, Naruto? The medicine room is over there!" Sakura stated.

"Well, I'm worried about Kurenai." Naruto answered.

"That's why we need to hurry and get the medicine!" Sakura agreed.

"That's not it. Kurenai... is going to finish off Yakumo." Naruto replied.

"Finish her off?" Sakura asked.

"T-T-That's not possible, right? I was spacing out for a minute there!" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked then saw someone run down a hallway, "Just now..."

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Someone else is here." Sakura answered. Naruto grabbed a kunai and ran towards the hall.

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled as kunai landed in the wall beside him and Unkai jumped through a window.

"Sakura, take care of the two in the hospital room! I'm going to pursue him!" Naruto told her.

"Got it!" Sakura said as she ran towards the room.

Naruto jumped through the window and saw Unkai running on top of the building.

"Wait up! Shadow Clone jutsu! The technique won't activate!" Naruto yelled as nothing happened; Unkai appeared behind Naruto but threw him through the roof.

"Wait! Now is not the time for battle!" Unkai told him.

"You're the guys who attacked the mountain villa, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Unkai of the Kurama Clan." Unkai answered.

"Kurenai? That's the same clan as Yakumo! Why would someone from the same clan attack Yakumo?" Naruto asked before throwing a kunai at Unkai who easily knocked it away.

"Listen to what I have to say! If you don't, everyone here will die!" Unkai yelled.

Someone painted over the painting Yakumo drew of the Hokage's house.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood in front of the Hokage's house as the ground started to shake and smoke erupted.

"What's with this putrid stench?" Kiba asked.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata, stop using your Byakugan! Kiba, suppress Akamaru's sense of smell!" Shino said as he looked at his insects.

"What are you saying?" Kiba asked.

"It's because we are trapped within someone's technique." Shino explained.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. right now all of us are trapped within Yakumo's genjutsu. It may seem that all of the Leaf Village has undergone a war, but this is merely one of her illusions." Unkai explained.

"So this entire Leaf Village is an illusion? And we're trapped inside of it? That's just not possible!" Naruto yelled.

"This could be disastrous if her latent abilities have awakened." Unkai added.

"The entire Village? Even the ground we're standing on? And the sky? It's all genjutsu?" Kiba asked.

"Heightened senses will be very problematic. This is because a person's brain is where all of the data is processed, regardless of how advanced your sense of sight or smell may be. They are processed through ha system of complex neurons, which leaves room for mistakes. But, my insects move on sharp senses alone. Unlike humans, they only process the minimum amount necessary through their brains. Look. My bugs are in a state of calm right now. They aren't being fooled." Shino explained as Hinata and Kiba obeyed.

"Yakumo's illusions can call forth lightning and start fires. She is able to directly manipulate people's minds into believing that these events took place. Because of htat, the brain causes damage to the body." Unkai explained.

"Then, when Granny Tsunade's mansion was...that was also Yakumo's power?" Naruto asked.

"Not only that. If she wanted to, she could easily kill someone." Unkai added.

"Then these vibrations... are also illusions?" Kiba asked.

"We'll find out now." Shino saidi as the Hokage's house collapsed and a snake appeared.

"A snake!" Hinata yelled.

"It's way too big!" Kiba yelled.

"Is that also an illusion?" Hinata asked.

"It's an image that the fear in our brains has created. Any physical influence is... unthinkable." Shino explained.

"Impossible!" Kiba yelled before the snake hit in front of them, throwing them back.

Sakura walked towards the hospital room Kurenai and Yakumo were in.

"Yakumo? Kurenai?" Sakura asked as she opened the door then saw space and screamed.

"Is that true? Yakumo can kill people will with?" Naruto asked.

'Is that why the Third tried to get rid of her?' Naruto thought.

Kurenai heard Sakura scream and opened her eyes; she stood up and walked to Yakumo's bed.

"Yakumo. Yakumo!" Kurenai said before pulling the covers back, revealing Yakumo wasn't there.

"Kurenai. Kurenai. I'm over here, Kurenai." Kurenai heard Yakumo call from behind the door. Kurenai ran over and opened it then gasped.

"I just can't believe that! I can't believe that Yakumo would do something like that." Naruto said.

"Those of us from the Kurama clan have a special body type that appears once in several generations. That is Yakumo. Moreover, the truly terrifying part is that her subconscious controls it since she herself is unable to." Unkai explained.

"It... feels kind of hot." Naruto said wiping his forehead as the door beside them glowed red and steamed. Naruto dropped his kunai and walked towards it.

"Stop it!" Unkai yelled.

"What's happening behind that door?" Naruto asked.

"Don't open it!" Unkai yelled. Naruto kicked the door open and saw a blazing lake of hot lava behind it.

"This is-! Why is there magma in a place like this?" Naruto asked.

"That is an illusion created by our brains through Yakumo's genjutsu. Even though this is just an illusion, your brain would decide that the magma is real... and your flesh would burn if you jumped into the magma. That is Yakumo's ability." Unkai explained.

"So that's why the Third and Kurenai tried to kill Yakumo?" Naruto asked.

"That's not right. What they both wanted to kill was the monster that resides within Yakumo. " Unkai explained.

"Monster?" Naruto asked.

"Yakumo's unbelievably large power gave birth to a terrible monster one day. Left alone, the monster would continue to grow and develop... until it could completely take over Yakumo's consciousness, making them one. The Third Hokage and Kurenai came to the decision that the only way to save Yakumo was to seal away her powers." Unkai explained.

"A monster... inside of her body. I see. I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Naruto said then a frog wallet fell from his backpack and burned in the lava; Unkai held Naruto back.

"My wallet..." Naruto mumbled..

"I've already told you! You really will burn away if you fall into that magma!" Unkai repeated.

"So does that mean we can't get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"No, there is one way out." Unkai replied.

"Then what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"If you close off your five senses, genjutsu cannot affect you. You must go even if it means leaving me behind so that you can kill Yakumo!" Unkai said.

"Yakumo?" Naruto asked before Unkai started choking him and he fell unconscious. Unkai picked him up and jumped into the magma.

Naruto fell onto the forest floor with a thud. He looked around and saw a cabin.

"Uh, this is just outside the village." Naruto said before he looked over and saw Unkai, "Old man Unkai!"

Naruto ran over to him to see that he had serious burn spots on his body and steam was coming off him.

"It seems he made it safely out of Yakumo's illusions." Unkai said.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"You had already fallen into one of Yakumo's illusions when you were taking her out of the mountain villa." Unkai explained before Naruto noticed Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino lying on the ground.

"Everyone, hang on!" Naruto said as Hinata sat up.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto said before Kiba sat up.

"Shino!" Naruto said before Shino sat up.

"Where is this?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, can you take a look at old man Unkai's injuries?" Naruto asked.

"Unkai? What happened? These burns are terrible!" Sakura said as she ran over.

"We were able to escape from Yakumo's illusions because of this old man." Naruto answered.

"Or rather, it seems that we were chased out. Yakumo's only true enemy was Kurenai Yuhi." Unkai added.

"Where is Kurenai right now?" Kiba asked.

"She's probably..." Unkai started.

Kurenai looked through the door to see Yakumo painting on a small island in space with paintings floating around her. Kurenai walked towards her and the doors shut then disappeared.

"Yakumo..." Kurenai started.

"Kurenai, what do you think of my paintings? Wonderful, aren't they?" Yakumo asked.

"What have you done to everyone?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't worry. I've just gotten rid of the nuisances. I must get revenge of the Leaf Village someday. But I have business with you first." Yakumo answered.

"Why do you need do take your revenge out of the Leaf Village as well? I alone should be enough." Kurenai stated.

"I'm not going to let you say, "I don't now."" Yakumo said after she finished a painting of Kurenai then erased her feet; Kurenai's feet disappeared, "How is it? It's great, isn't it? Right now, I can kill you or let you live as I choose. Tell me the truth. The Third Hokage ewas the one who ordered you to kill my parents, the Kurama clan and them me, wasn't he?"

"No. the Third never ordered such a mission." Kurenai answered.

"Why are you lying?" Yakumo asked before erasing Kurenai's legs then they disappeared, "Please, tell me the truth. If you don't, Kurenai, you will die."

"What a pitiful child. If my death can bring an end to your suffering, then go ahead and do it! Do it, if your suffering and hatred can die with me." Kurenai said as she started crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm not going to be fooled by those tears!" Yakumo told her.

"1001... 1002... 1003... 1004...1005." Might Guy said as he did pushups while watching the men under the genjutsu, "It feels great to sweat during any time and situation! Are they still here? Kurama Clan, I, Maito, Gai, will be your opponent!"

Might Guy ran into the forest.

"Wait, Guy!" an ANBU said with a medical ninja carrying another medical ninja with them. Might Guy poured water for the three ninja in the forest.

"I see! So you guys were deceived by those Kurama's genjutsu!" Might Guy repeated.

"I'm sorry." One medical ninja said.

"Well yeah, you guys still have your lives, so anyways... that's good to hear, good to hear." Might Guy said before Naruto, Shino, and Hinata ran past him.

"Oh, you've come back. Huh? what has happened to the reinforcements from the village?" Might Guy asked.

"I don't have time to explain it right now!" Naruto answered.

"Hey! Wait, you guys! What's with those guys? That guy is...and everyone else is..." Might Guy said seeing Sakura with Unkai sat beside him.

"Don't worry about it, Guy! Please help us!" Sakura said.

"But..." Might Guy started.

"Don't ask and hurry up!" Sakura told him.

"Y-Yes!" Might Guy said as he knelt beside Unkai.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino opened the doors to the mansion.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said as she looked around.

"It's them!" Yakumo said.

"Stop it, Yakumo!" Kurenai ordered.

"Yakumo and Kurenai are in the room farthest back." Hinata said.

"All right!" Kiba said before running forward.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled.

Yakumo drew a picture of the four ninja at the door then started erasing.

Kiba yelled as fire engulfed him.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled before he grabbed his jacket and put out the flame.

"Naruto!" Kiba said from underneath Naruto; Naruto got up.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"W-Was that also genjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"None of us, Akamaru included, can escape from Yakumo's genjutsu. This is because everyone has a complex nervous system that relies on a cerebrum. Everyone, back away from the door. Destruction Bugs." Shino said as his insects went towards the door.

"Please, sensei. Tell me the truth. If you don't, then I'll..." Yakumo threatened.

"I chose to seal your abilities at my own discretion. The Third had nothing to do with it." Kurenai answered before her waist disappeared also, "direct all your malice toward me. I'm the only one that you should hate."

"I heard it. I heard the conversation that you had with the Third Hokage about crushing the Kurama Clan." Yakumo said before Kurenai shook her head.

"Yakumo, you don't understand." Kurenai started.

"Lies! Mom and Dad wouldn't die so easily in a fire! My parents were killed!" Yakumo started to erase Kurenai's chest when she stopped. The door was opening and bugs entered in.

"Shino!" Kurenai said. Yakumo screamed as the bugs flew around her and flew onto her.

"What are these?" Yakumo asked.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! All right, I'm counting on you guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" the five answered.

"Now let's do it-" Naruto started before the clones all hit him in the head and grabbed him.

"One, two... attack! Go!" they yelled as they threw him in.

"Naruto..." Hinata stated. Naruto flew out of the door and by Kurenai.

"Naruto!" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai, why are you...? Yakumo! Is this your doing?" Naruto asked.

"That person tried to get rid of me. She's getting what she deserves!" Yakumo answered.

"That's not true! Yakumo, you've got it all wrong! Old man Unkai told me everything about you and Kurenai-" Naruto started.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Kurenai yelled.

"Listen up! Kurenai sealed your abilities because she cares about you!" Naruto explained.

"What are you saying?" Yakumo asked.

"You aren't the only one suffering! Kurenai hid the truth and suffered alone all this time!" Naruto explained.

"Stop it!" Kurenai yelled.

"The truth...?" Yakumo started.

Might Guy, the ANBU, and a medical ninja had tied up the five men under the genjutsu. The other medical ninja had been healing Unkai.

"Guy!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards him.

"Hey, what happened to the others?" Might Guy asked.

"Shino and Hinata are on guard in the hallway. However, Kurenai and Naruto are currently trapped within Yakumo's genjutsu world." Kiba explained.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Might Guy asked.

"I will tell you." Unkai spoke up.

"Unkai! Your body..." Sakura started.

"No, I must speak the truth. There were no others who treated Yakumo as kindly as Kurenai did. Kurenai's decision was to make Yakumo give up on becoming a shinobi. Yakumo was extremely depressed. Even Murakumo was worrired for her. And then one day, that happened. The main branch's mansion burned and Yakumo stood in front of it, dumbfounded. It was then that I saw it. There was the face of a horrifying beast within the flames. When I realized what it was, I turned cold with fear." Unkai explained.

Yakumo dropped her painting brush and grabbed her head.

"What do you mean by...'the truth'?" Yakumo asked.

"Sensei, what's wrong with Yakumo?" Naruto asked.

"This is bad... Yakumo, you don't know! You don't know anything!" Kurenai yelled as one of Yakumo's paintings fell and the ink ran off the board.

"Something... there's something in the depths of my heart... but what? I can't remember!" Yakumo yelled.

"This is really bad. Naruto, stop that thing!" Kurenai said before Naruto was grabbed by two ink arms, "Naruto!"

"What is this thing? Darn it! Let me go!" Naruto yelled; Yakumo watched as the ink ran off revealing a painting of her house on fire with her in front.

_Flashback_

"_I just wanted to live up to Mom and Dad's expectations. So why does everyone get in my way? I just wanted to be a genjutsu-user!" Yakumo asked from beside her bed._

"_Everyone has a path fit for them. And there is a path for you." Murakumo said._

"_That's right. There's no need to force yourself to become a shinobi." Oroko agreed._

"_No, I don't want that! Even if everyone comforts me with their words, I know that I just can't stand living in despair like this! I can't stand living a life where everyone is always watching my every move!" Yakumo said before her eyes widened and a monster came out of her mouth._

"_Yakumo that's!" Oroko started._

"_Run away, Oroko!" Murakumo yelled as the monster took shape. It blew fire that consumed the house._

"_Yakumo!" Murakumo yelled; Yakumo stood up._

_End flashback_

"I remember now." Yakumo stated.

"Yakumo?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I... the other me within myself killed Mom and Dad... I ended their lives with genjutsu!" Yakumo yelled.

"No, Yakumo! That wasn't you! That monster is different from you!" Kurenai yelled.

"No, it's not. It lived in the depths of my heart. Thank you, Kurenai. Goodbye." Yakumo said as she cried and pressed the metal brush against her chest.

"Don't do it!" Naruto yelled.

"Yakumo!" Kurenai yelled.

Yakumo started to do it but the painting of herself stopped her, reaching out it's arm and grabbing it.

"Wh-What's that?" Naruto asked.

"We needed to know the whole aspect of this incident. So we requested that Yakumo undergo a brainwave scan. The result was that the monster which appeared during that fire was create by Yakumo's subconscious mind. We knew then that it was the Ido monster." Unkai explained.

"The Idou monster?" Sakura asked.

"I then directly appealed to the Third." Unkai added.

_Flashback_

"_Yakumo's mind has finally reached the point... that it can no longer bear the expectations that we have been heaping upon her since she was a young child. Her subconscious mind probably lashed out, trying to destroy everything. Yakumo's sub consciousness will probably try to erase the Kurama Clan, and eventually all of the Leaf Village from the face of the earth." Unkai told the Third._

"_I can't permit this. Despite the fact that she may be dangerous, I cannot permit you to take Yakumo's life when she doesn't even realize that she's committing a crime." The Third replied._

"_It is going to be too late if you wait for her true subconscious mind to fully awaken." Unkai told him._

"_Then you must either teach Yakumo how to control the best herself, or if that is not possible, you must seal her powers." The Third told him._

"_But... " Unkai told him._

"_Although this is a bit different from Yakumo's case, there was an incident where a nine-tailed fox was sealed away inside of a baby." The Third explained._

"_That's crazy! There isn't anyone skilled enough to seal away Yakumo's great power." Unkai repeated._

"_There may be one person who could do it. However, this will become a very painful mission. It would be best to find a way of controlling the best. However, if it comes down to sealing her powers, then the person who makes the seal... will be taking away that child's future possibilities. Rather than the Kurama Clan, this sealer would have to live with the burden of Yakumo's hate." The Third said as he cried._

_End flashback_

"The Third said this as tears trickled down his face." Unkai added.

"The one that accepted that painful mission was... " Sakura started.

"Kurenai Yuhi." Unkai finished.

"I see. So that's what Kurenai was talking about! I didn't know anything about sensei." Kiba figured out.

"I knew that Kurenai had sealed Yakumo's abilities. But this is the first time that I've heard about any incident involving her subconscious mind." Might Guy said.

"Yes. Since the Third has passed away, only the Kurama clan and Kurenai know this secret." Unkai replied.

"Sensei was trying to protect the secret by making herself look bad." Sakura explained.

"Kurenai!" Kiba yelled as he ran back to the house.

"You should go, too." Might Guy told Sakura.

"But..." Sakura started.

"Sakura, I can handle things here." Might Guy told her.

"Guy... " Sakura started.

"You're worried about Naruto and the others, right? Go to them!" Might Guy told her.

"Yes, sir!" Sakura said as she ran towards the building.

"Take care of Yakumo." Unkai stated.

Hinata fell back into the wall as she stopped using byakugan.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked.

"I don't know. But, this feeling is completely different from anything I've felt before." Hinata answered as Shino's bugs came back.

"The bugs are behaving strangely." Shino said.

"What's the situation like inside? Is Kurenai okay?" Kiba asked.

"It's strong! There is chakra being formed that is more powerful than anything we've seen so far.

'Naruto...' Sakura thought.

Yakumo dropped the metal.

"Why? Why must you take your own life? The ones who forced you to carry an enormous weight and then tried to kill you are the ones that should be destroyed." the painting asked in a low voice.

"You're... " Yakumo started.

"I entered you through the gap deep inside your heart where I then continued to grow. My name is Ido." The painting said before it turned into the monster then flew out of the painting.

"It's finally awakened." Kurenai said.

"Kurenai. What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"Shortly after Yakumo started her one-on-one training with me, I developed doubts about Yakumo's strong genjutsu abilities and took a look inside of her subconsciousness. That's when I found him. I could only stand and stare when I came across that hideous sight. That Ido monster was the one that the third said needed to be killed, not Yakumo." Kurenai explained.

"So that's how it was?" Naruto asked.

"This twisted aura has grown even stronger than it used to be. But, I must stop that thing even if I end up dying together with it!" Kurenai yelled.

'Die together? I see! So her resolve is this strong! This must be why she resigned as a teacher,' Naruto thought.

"Feel the brunt of these feelings and let me get my revenge!" Ido said as he walked towards Naruto and Kurenai.

"You jerk!" Naruto said as he threw his kunai into the airs then ran towards Ido.

"Out of the way!" Ido yelled as he blew fire at Naruto.

"I don't know what you are, but Kiba, Shino and Hinata are waiting for sensei to go back to them." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Kurenai said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! The technique won't work!" Naruto said as nothing happened.

"What an annoying pest. I shall get rid of you first!" Ido said as he threw punches at Naruto but he dodged them.

"Watch out! Yakumo, you are the only one who can defeat him now! Listen to me, Yakumo. Everyone has a beast with claws hidden within. That beast remains hidden inside the deepest recesses of your heart until it suddenly comes to the forefront. That beast uses your powers to hurt others without your permission, sometimes even hurting the ones you care about. But, if you can tame that beast and control it with your own strength, then it will become a great power that will... help make your dreams come true. Now, fight! Soothe the beast that you yourself created!" Kurenai told her.

"B-But...!" Yakumo started.

"Yakumo, only you can do this." Kurenai told her.

"Die, brat!" Ido yelled.

"I want the darkness in my heart to be still!" Yakumo yelled as she grabbed her metal brush and hit Ido with it.

"Why? I was doing it for you. Wasn't I helpful? Ido asked before he disappeared. Soon all of Kurenai appeared.

"Kurenai, you're back to normal!" Naruto yelled before Kurenai caught Yakumo as she fell.

"Kurenai...sensei..." Yakumo managed.

"You did well, Yakumo. You defeated your own darkness." Kurenai told her.

"Sensei..." Yakumo repeated.

"You did it, Yakumo! " Naruto said as the painting of Kurenai turned into one of her and Yakumo hugging. All the paintings fell and the place turned back into Yakumo's room,

'Yakumo has finally realized who's really been trying to help her all along.' Naruto thoguth before Hinata, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba busted through the door.

"Kurenai!" Kiba yelled.

"It's all right now. Kurenai, you'll go back to being everyone's teacher, won't you?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I guess so since the last mission that the Third left for me has been completed." Kurenai answered.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kurenai asked as she stood by Yakumo in front of the Hokage.

"Well, considering that Yakumo can now be under your wing in her training I see no reason why she can't just go free." Tsunade replied.

"Where will I live? I don't want to go back to my mansion and be treated like a prisoner." Yakumo added.

"I'm sure we can work something out with a few ninja that will keep you under protection until your strong enough in your training that you can take care of yourself. I'll personally talk to the Medical Nin who were at your house and see if we can't get something going. As for any other needs that you may acquire you can just talk to me and I'll get it for you." Tsunade replied before Yakumo and Kurenai left.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't know. This is a very difficult situation that I've never come across before. For now, we're going to keep her under surveillance and after that… I'll figure that out later." Tsunade replied.

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked.

"I think it would be best that for right now if Kurenai stayed with her. Until the situations sorted out, I'm going to need someone though to watch Yakumo. I've received threats unfortunately that because of Yakumo's unusual power a few are wanted to take it for themselves. Are you up for the mission, Naruto Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah! Naruto Uzumaki is on the case!" Naruto replied.

"Lady Tsunade! Someone just broke into Yakumo's mansion!" a nin stated rushing through the door.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
